Your Call (Song)
Hey guys. Xav here with another song article, and this time, I dedicated this one for the two Labrador brothers in the Xavierverse and the CenturiRealm. Long enough I've been really inspired with Secondhand Serenade's acoustic songs, even though some are related to love ones, I kinda find even most related to siblings, cousins, whatsoever. Also, this is what I called, a Chronological Song Article. You'll get the point when you guys will read or sing this one. This song article takes place in the CenturiRealm. Anyways, enjoy this song article guys. And here's the link. Secondhand Serenade - Your Call Song Article Another evening had been rolled by, as the two Labrador brothers were finally crawled down to their beds. Their days in the orphanage had been passing throughout the days ever since they were found. Navy himself had been watching his eyes to a young certain Chocolate Lab, sleeping down on their shared bed. Being an older brother, he always keep his eyes on Zuma himself.. In fact, ever since when he was found in a small beach, just a few blocks away from the orphanage, he looked after him, and he would promised to himself that he would be with him...like a family. The older Labrador smiled, before he leaned down and kissed his brother's temple, which made Zuma opened his eyes a little. The twelve year old Chocolate Lab whispered to his older brother's ear. "Navy...?" The mentioned still heard his small words, and there, he looked at him a brotherly smile. "What is it, Zuma?" "Sing a song for me...that I can sleep..." Zuma whispered Navy knew for a reason that he would anything just for his little brother, and not even a single denial. Navy let out a small silent chuckle, before he pulled him closer. "Of course...Now, close your eyes, Zuma..." Zuma smiled silently, before he closed his eyes, trying to keep himself to sleep. Navy knew on what to do, and he started. "Waiting for your call, I'm sick. Call, I'm angry...~ Call, I'm desperate for your voice~ Listening to the song we used to sing~ In the car, you remember, Butterfly, Early Summer...~ It's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet...~ Like when we would meet...~" Hearing those words that soothed the young Labrador, he snuggled closer, and Navy's smile widened even more, before he leaned to his brother's ear and whispered with gentle voice. "'Cause I was born, to tell you I love you...~ And I am torn, to do what I have to...~ To make you mine, stay with me tonight...~" With that, Navy could hear the small snoring from Zuma, telling that he was in a deep sleep. Navy couldn't but to grin a little, before he kissed Zuma's forehead. "Good night, little bro. Sweet dreams." And he finally joined with his younger brother, as both of them lulled into a peaceful, snuggling closer with much comfort and tender... ------------------ Years gone by as they grow older, they hoped to themselves that their days in the orphanage was going to be over soon, and the two of them were waiting, waiting patiently as time continued to pass by. They didn't care if they were being in such a hurry or not, but the most important thing is, they have each other... Days after days, weeks after weeks, and months after months, they were finally adopted...But only separately, and much of their own concern, they knew that they would never see each other as much as before. But they that they'll remember as brothers, brothers that they would never forget... Navy himself found himself to be adopted by another family, had a new home, and he really had the chance to explore something new, something fresh that he wanted to discover. But only alone, even at his cost without his brother by his side. But nevertheless, he kept pushing forward, and as he grow older at the age of fifteen, he would keep himself in touch. "Stripped and polish, I am new, I am fresh~`I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh~ 'Cause every breath that you will take when you are singing next to me~! Will bring life into my deepest hopes~ What's your fantasy~?" And the echos of his otherwise empty yet a peaceful room of the place of his family he was adopted. "What's your, what's your, what's your...~ What's your...~" The older Labrador Retriever closed his eyes, and much to his own remembrance, images of Zuma came from the very depths of his own mind. "'Cause I was born, to tell you I love you...~ And I am torn, to do what I have to...~ To make you mine, stay with me tonight..." ------------------ As for Zuma himself, finding himself being alone without his older brother, even if he was with Beryl, now his girlfriend, he would often wonder of his older brother of what he was doing. Being adopted by Ryder, and a valuable member of the Paw Patrol itself, it seemed it was the only that he wanted to become a rescue pup. His days with him and his friends were not that boring neither very difficult. As of now, all he ever wanted to was to see his older brother back. Walking out of the Lookout and sat down the grass, he looked at the sky and the sea. He closed his eyes, and he remembered something for a very long time. His older brother singing that song when he was younger. "And I'm tiwed of being all alone, and this solitawy moment makes me want to go back home...~" And as for Navy, he stared at the window to where it leads the sea and the ocean. He sighed before he closed his eyes. "And i'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to go back home..." And soon, the two of them joined, even in separate places of where they were, they can feel their voices, even far away..."And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to go back home...And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to go back home..." They knew that they missed so much, even for such a long distance that they could hardly get any information about each other. And as much of their own concern, they both wanted to be back each other again....and Navy was free, able to finally explore and to search his long-lost brother. But long lost brother no more... Moments after when Navy packed his belongings and he went to the bus, he hoped his travels would be short; being long could made him frustrated. Apparently, he had the information he knew from the townspeople before he left, saying about all this PAW Patrol he heard for such countless times that he didn't want to flinch. Sooner or later by sunset, he ended up in Adventure Bay. It was apparently still the same, although there were some improvements that made the town look great. If I'm correct, this is the place Zuma lives here...I hope things will be better as he can do the same...''He thought to himself, never brought any doubt, and as he took off, he was heading to a certain tower... Zuma once again came out of the door, before he sat down at the bench and looked at the sea once more. He remembered that day when was found before he was taken into the orphanage. He was born by the small sea, and that memory couldn't even worn off. As much as he could try to forget it, he can't. He didn't want to cry over a spilled milk just because he missed his older brother. For him, it was the only thing that he wanted to see... "Hey, Zuma..." His eyes were widened, only to hear such a familiar yet a different voice. ''Is...is that...? He thought, that is when he turned his back, and saw a familiar Labrador Retriever...his pale yellow fur...whitish-yellow eyes...and the one thing he could say was his brother's name... "Navy...?" The Chocolate Lab blinked. Was he in a dream? Or because it was only his imagination. He imagined to himself many times to be with his older brother, even back in the days in the orphanage ever since. The older Labrador Retriever smiled, and that familiar smile, Zuma could see for such a long time. "I'm here now. I'm now home with you." Without wasting a second, the Chocolate Lab rushed towards his older brother before he hugged and cried on his chest. Navy smiled, before he embraced back to him, that moment for a very long time, he was comforting him, telling that...."It's alright...I'm here now...Don't cry, little bro." Zuma sobbed, tears falling down from his eyes. "I missed you..." "Me too....'Cause I was born, to tell you I love you...~ Now I am torn, to do what I have to...~ 'Cause I was born, to tell you I love you...~ And I am torn, to do what I to...To make you mine, stay with me tonight..." With all that sobbing gone, the Chocolate Lab looked up, eyes sparkling and Navy smiled once more. "Navy, I nevew thought I'll nevew see you again." Navy chuckled before he shook his head. "I know, Zuma. But now, I'm glad that were finally each other now...And still, you have your speech impediment with you." Zuma laughed. "I know. Well then, let's introduce you to Wyder now." "Of course..."Category:Songs Category:Song Articles Category:Fanon Category:Labrador Category:Labradors